galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Flash
Mega Flash appeared in 2005 TV series called Ultraman Nexus. Mega Flash (メガフラシ Mega Furashi) is a snail-like beast in Ultraman Nexus TV series. One sunny day in the city of Aoba, exactly twenty years after the Visitors came to Earth and Ultraman the Next defeated the original space beast, Beast the One, in Shinjuku, the latest space beast by the name of Mega Flash appeared by the Unknown Hand and began to use it's tractor beam tentacles to capture humans for its own intentions. It did not take long for Ren to turn into Ultraman Nexus and save four of the ten humans it was about to absorb. Mega Flash and Nexus stood down as the civilians below them were in awe. Nexus tried to use the meta field, but Mega Flash's field diffused the energy used to create it. It then started to use its lightning to destroy the city and Nexus. Night Raiders soon arrived to the scene to assist Nexus. After Mega Flash was shot out of the sky, Nexus began to assault the space beast's head, but was soon flown off by its fast sliding levitation. Before the battle could continue Mega Flash left with the Unknown Hand. Mega Flash returned later that day by the Unknown Hand as Ren was trying to recover. As Mega Flash was using it's lightning to fire on the people below, Nexus returned to battle once again. During the titanic clash Nexus and Night Raiders overpowered the space beast, but after the hero used the Nexus Kick he began to feel weak and reverted into human form. This happened because Ren was a defected child of the Prometheus Project and didn't have long to live. After Mega Flash burrowed underground, the Unknown Hand teleported it away from harm. Mega Flash returned at dusk in New Town to continue to terrorize humans. Nexus arrived on the scene and shortly into battle the Unknown Hand revived Galberos. With Nexus fighting two space beasts and only Komon in Chrome Chester Delta to help him, the situation became very dangerous as the hero was being beaten by his adversaries. After using the Hyper Strike Vanisher, Mega Flash was killed and was reduced to particles with Galberos after being slayed with the Schtrom Sword. Powers and Abilities * Levitation: Mega Flash can levitate in the air at will for an undetermined amount of time. While on the ground Mega Flash can slide very fast. * Tractor Beam Tentacles: Mega Flash can create energy tentacles from the holes on the side of its body than can grab smaller beings and drag them toward it's body presumingly to absorb them. * Lightning: From the fins under its body Mega Flash can create red lightning bolts that can knock beings like Ultraman Nexus flying hundreds of feet and cause very large explosions. If Mega Flash is wounded it will become weaker and turn blue. * Anti Meta Field: Mega Flash can generate an energy dome to stop its prey from escaping. Because this energy field is a type of phase, other shifts in phase such as Ultraman Nexus' Meta Field are negated. * Drill: Mega Flash can spin extremely fast to make its body act like a giant drill. * Burrowing: Mega Flash can burrow at high speeds. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Gastropod Category:Aliens Category:Flying Creatures Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Ultraman Universe